La odia
by Fatty Rose Malfoy
Summary: Simple y sencillamente la odia, pero basta con fijarse en sus detalles, para hacerle cambiar de opinión.
1. Draco Malfoy

**Hola. Este es mi primer dramione, espero sea de su agrado.**

**He de confesar que me costó tiempo ya que quería conservar el carácter de Draco, espero haberlo logrado.**

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son exclusivamente de J.K Rowling, la trama es mia**

**"_La odia"_**

La odia.

Simple y sencillamente.

Tenía solamente 11 años y ya conocía ese sentimiento. Su padre el gran Lucius Malfoy se encargó de enseñarselo, odiar a los inferiores, mas el era un Malfoy, educado y correcto. El tenía un gran autocontrol a tan temprana edad.

Atravezaba los vagones del tren con arrogancia, hasta llegar al vagon donde estaban Blaise Zabinni y Theodore Nott. En el camino ve muchos alumos que no son de su agrado. Eran inferiores a el.

Una vez en el vagón se sentía aliviado, solo habia gente aceptable. Zabinni intentaba hacer un hechizo y Nott leía, todo era relajante hasta que la puerta del vagón se abrió dejando ver a una niña, o al menos eso creía, tenía un arbusto en vez de cabello. A su lado estaba un niño regordete que le recordaba a un cerdillo.

—Disculpa, ¿no has visto un sapo? se le ha perdido a neville y lo estoy ayudando a encontrarlo.

Tontos, eso era lo que eran.

—No hemos visto la ridícula rana del tipo—

Draco no pudo evitar sonreír ante el comentario de Zabinni.

Nota como el color de ese niño se volvía rosado, pareciendose mas a un cerdo ue un niño.

—Deberías respetar a los demas— gritó saliendo y dandole un fuerte portazo a la puerta.

Eso le molestó bastante, ¿Quién se creía para enfrenarlos? se habia ganado su desprecío, su odio.

Aquella niña lo sacaba de sus casillas.

...

La odia.

Incluso sin conocerla.

Está sentado con el sombrero seleccionador en a cabeza, automáticamente lo manda a Slytherin, sonríe, un Malfoy nunca estará en otra casa.

solo los inferiores y los traidores. Escucha de nuevo la voz del director dumbledore, ese viejo es extraño pero eso no es importante, lo que lo distrae es ver ala niña esa del vagón. sabe por Nott que su nombre es hermione granger.

Hasta su nombre es extaño.

La ve sentarse en la silla y ponere el sombrero seleccionador que la coloca en griffindor. Ella sonríe orgullosa.

La detesta por creer que su casa pueda ser mejor que la de el. ¿Que acaso estaba loca? es una oportnidad que draco no puede desperdiciar, Griffindor e hija de muggles, la manera perfecta para poder molestarla aunque algo falta, pero aún así no deja de odiarla.

...

La odia.

Por ser contradictoria con todos.

Estan en clase de cuidado de criaturas mágicas. Como le fastidia ese semi–gigante adorador de griffindors.j

Que tortura. Y para su mala suerte los griffindors comparten esa clase con Slytherin.

Definitivamente ese día no era bueno.

A lo lejos ve una cabellera en forma de arbusto, no necesita pensar mucho para saber quién es.

La sangre sucia tratando de ser amigable con un troll. ingenua, solo alguien como ella puede creer algo así.

No se sorprende de que el troll quiera atacarla, para su desgracia fue salvada por potter. otro que también odiaba.

Se sientan juntos en el gran comedor y puedes sentir repulción, después se les une la zanahoria andante de weasley.

El trío de oro como suele decirle.

Y ahora tiene la excusa perfecta para molestarlos, que fácil le hicieron lss cosas.

...

La odia.

y molestarla se vuelve un adictivo.

Es algo que se le fascina a Draco Malfoy, lo disfruta y por más que pase el tiempo. Busca mil y un detalles para fastidiarla, nota que es adicta al orden y le gusta la bilioteca, le gusta leer tomos gruesos y cuando se concentra su ceño se frunce.

No debería prestarle mucha atención ala ratona de biblioteca, pero solo por molestatla lo hace, solo por eso.

El resultado de todo eso fue un gran derechazo en su mejilla. No, eso no podía quedarse así, se vengó de una gran manera tirandole un hechizo que le dió en los dientes. No le gustó ver a la ratona saliendo de la enfermería como si nada. Pudo ver como le sonrió a weasley y quedó paralizado. tenia dientes normales, parejos y blancos que hacían juego con sus labios rosas.

Se odió mentalmente por fijarse en ese tipo de detalles.

...

La odia.

por que puede dejarlo sin palabras y como un estúpido sin siquiera intentarlo.

El baile de navidad, ese tonto baile. tenías muchas chicas invitandote, ninguna es merecedora de ti, así que va con Pansy Parkinson, su amiga desde la cuna. Evitas a todas las que se juntan alrededor de ti cuando Pansy se va, la ve que va con camino hacia weasly. Esa vista te traumaría, pero sabe que irá a molestarlo así que solo sonríe.

Escucha los murmullos de los alumnos atrás de el y se voltea para ver.

Grave error.

Bajando de la escalera a paso lento una Hermione Granger con un vestido rosa que se ajustada.

Hermosa...

la ve bajar de la escalera dirigiéndose hacía Víctor Krum. Sigue siendo una ingenua. Lo que le molesta es que la veía idiotizado.

Tal vez no debería haber asistido a ese baile. Se recuerda los motivos por lo que la odia y la sensación incómoda pasa, que mejor que volver a lo de antes.

...

La odia.

Por que con ella conoció el remordimiento.

Gracias a su padre ahora es un mortífago, ¿la prueba? la marca tenebrosa grabada en su piel se lo recuerda siempre. Tortura y maltrata, aun que solo lo ha hecho 2 veces, ve como su lord va libremente matando gente. El tenía suficiente con el recuerdo de aquel día que juntó valor para matar a Dumbledore mas no pudo, el viejo le agradaba , su padrino Severus Snape le ayudó en ese cargo.

Tiene la oportunidad de delatar a potter ¡y no lo hace! que diablos le sucedía, tal vez era la mirada que granger le dió... no eso era imposible.

Los dejaron en una celda, ya pensaría en que le diría al lord al ocultar a potter mas unos gritos llamaron su atención. Fue hasta la fuente de ellos y lo que vió lo dejó sin habla; Granger, siendo cruelmente torturada por su tía bella que la miraba con Sádico placer. Nota como ella lo mira, una lágrima rueda por su mejilla y siente que deja de como una rara sensación molesta lo invade.

No, Granger no debería de pasar por eso. Solo en las cosas que el le hace, no estar en una masacre, tiene ganas de golpear a su tía bellatrix. Para su suerte o desgracia llega dobby a salvar al trio, la sensación sigue ahí ¿remordimiento? nunca, la guerra continúa, hechizos y sangre es lo uníco que puede ver. Harry Potter acaba esa estúpida guerra, el y su familia son llevados a azkaban, cuando el día del juicio llega ve al trío dorado defenderlo ¿por qué? eso no le gustaba, no quería deberle nada a ellos. Mira a la tribuna y logra ver a granger, mirandolo, y la sensación extraña regresa.

Draco Malfoy nunca había estado más conundido.

...

La odia.

De eso no hay duda.

Desde que la conoció en aquel vagón del expreso, pero algo pasa... ya no es el mismo odio de antes. Tal vez la convivencia con ella en el ministerio sea culpable, culpable ya que ahora le presta más atención, sobre todo a los detalles, aquellos que buscaba para criticar ahora lo atraen; su cabello, su ceño fruncido y sobretodo sus labios, ¡diablos! ¿ En qué clase de mago se había convertido? era un sádico masoquista sin duda.

...

La odia.

Por que solo bastó con una pelea, un beso para se callara, pasión y una placentera noche para quedarse obsesionado.

Duerme con ella todos los días y la lleva a cenar. Se vuelve adicto a su aroma y sus besos.

Aún detesta muchas cosas de ella: su obsesión al orden, que sigue siendo una sabelotodo amante de las bibliotecas

Como el tonto que es, le presenta a su madre, gracias a Merlín Narcissa Malfoy la acepta. Le toma por sorpresa cuando se hacen grandes amigas, se siente extraño con esa nueva vida a lado de Granger. Siente celos enfermizos por cualquier mago que le sonríe, no, ella era suya, y haría lo que sea para que no sea de nadie mas.

Se casa, y ahora todo se vuelve diferente, ya no hay odio, ni una mínima parte.

Ahora... La quiere.

Solo ella puede hacerlo enfadar y feliz en cuestión de minutos, conoce todo de el y el sabe mucho de ella.

No la cambiaría.

Puede haber mucha brujas mejores, pero ninguna sería como ella.

Ella lo volvió un maldito cursi, pero es su secreto. No debe de saber que la quiere demasiado, no más de lo que ella sabe.

**Hasta aquí.¿Qué les pareció? ¿malo? ¿bueno? déjame un review para saberlo. Sin mas me despido.**

**Un saludo.**

**Fatty Rose Malfoy.**


	2. Hermione Granger

**¡Hola!. Bien a petición de dos grandes compañeras decidí hacer una segunda parte, ahora por parte de Hermione Granger.**

**Este fic esta dedicado a mi compañera Chirstabell Murphy, que me esperó pacientemente. ¡Eres la mejor nena!. Espero que te guste.**

**En fin, los dejo con la lectura.**

**Disclaimer: El universo de Harry Potter no me pertenece, es propiedad de J.K. Rowling, únicamente la trama me pertenece.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"**La odia"**

.

.

.

.

.

Capitulo 2: Hermione Granger.

.

.

.

.

.

Una de las cosas que más detestaba Hermione Granger a la escasa edad de once años era sin duda Draco Malfoy, era de su misma edad pero aún así era la persona más narcisista que conocía. No solo estaba el hecho de haberla hecho enfadar al conocerse, tratando mal a su amigo Neville. Aquello se hizo peor cuando él quedó en Slytherin y posteriormente ella en Griffindor, siendo inmediatamente rivales. Draco Malfoy era simplemente desesperante.

Detestaba todo de él; desde su carácter presumido, su cabello rubio engominado, tu tez demasiado pálida y sobre todo sus ojos grises que siempre la miraban con asco.

Se había ganado su desprecio, su odio.

…

No quería admitirlo, aquello sería tan humillante como reprobar un exámen, pero era la cruel realidad; gracias al huron conoció a Harry Potter y Ronald Weasley pero conocerlos también trajo consecuencias como el afán de este en hacerle la vida imposible a ella, incluso más que a sus amigos.

Ella no era una mujer vengativa. Pero estaba harta de sus maltratos que simplemente se dedicó a observarlo tratando de buscar algún defecto en él, pero era difícil. Ese ser parecía ser perfecto y eso le disgustaba bastante. Sin darse cuenta miraba al rubio más de lo que debería aprendiendo detalles que nadé conocía; el tener un tic en el ojo cada vez que estaba nervioso…. Algo que casi nadie notaba. Solo ella. Y el hecho de que siempre al caminar daba el paso con el pie derecho.

Estaba poniendo más atención a él que a sus mejores amigos. Se odió por percatarse se ese tipo de detalles.

…

Lo detestaba, De eso no había duda. Eran tan diferentes como el agua y el aceite. En el baile de navidad trató de verse lo mas bonita posible para impresionar a Ronald Weasley, pero el pelirrojo se la pasaba de lo lindo con Lavender Brown para después irse a pelear con Pansy Parkinson, mientras los veía pelear miraba como se iban alejando de la multitud en una acción raramente sospechosa.

Estaba triste, sentía los ojos arder y dirigió su mirada miel hacía las mesas y se sorprendió al ver a Draco Malfoy solo, sin el montón de chicas a su alrededor mirándola fijamente. En su mirada no había nada, pero sus ojos grises eran tan penetrantes que sentía sus mejillas arder.

Solo él tenía el poder de confundirla.

….

Hermione Granger sabía que toda la familia Malfoy eran fieles al señor obscuro, aún así quiso tener una extraña esperanza con él rubio, pero al enterarse de que él había dejado entrar a los mortífagos en Howarts la llenó de una extraña sensación en el pecho. Una que no tenía nada que ver con el odio.

Era algo parecido a la tristeza y decepción.

Ella y sus amigos fueron capturados, pero de todos ella fue la que más sufrió al estar en las garras de Bellatrix Lestrange. Esa mujer era la persona mas cruel que conocía, se sintió impotente, cerró los ojos y esperó un final evidente que nunca llegó. Abrió los ojos lentamente y lo primero que observó fueron unos grandes ojos grises que la miraban con una pizca de remordimiento.

Entonces, ella se dio cuenta que Draco Malfoy era una persona como cualquier otra que sufría. Sintió las ganas de ayudarlo, pero él terminó por ayudarlos a ellos en la batalla final contra lord voldemort, cuando todo estuvo acabado ella dirigió su mirada hacía la de él y vió como casi le sonreía.

Al fin la paz había llegado.

…

Pasaron años después de la guerra y aunque aún habían cicatrices en algunos Hermione Granger ponía gran empeño en superarlas. Ella trabaja en el ministerio de magia cumpliendo su más grande sueño de ayudar a las criaturas indefensas, sentía el respirar el aire tranquilo, tan lleno de paz.

No contaba con la reaparición de Draco en su vida.

Fue algo que le sorprendió ya que no esperaba que trabajara en el ministerio debido a su expediente del pasado. Pero si ella misma decidió darle una oportunidad los demás tenían el mismo derecho, tal vez no era tan malo tenerlo a su lado en el trabajo.

Que equivocada estaba.

-¡Sabelotodo!.

-¡Narcisista!.

Las peleas continuaban como en el pasado solo que estas eran diferentes, casi las encontraba divertidas y podía jurar que también el rubio se divertía con ellas, lo que no esperaba fuera que él la besara en una de ellas. un beso y una placentera noche pusieron su mundo de cabeza. Ya no había rastro del odio que alguna vez sentía por él. Ahora, solo un sentimiento más profundo y creía saber cual es y sintió miedo. Un miedo de que el rubio se fuera de su vida, aquel miedo hacía que los ojos le ardieran y saliera corriendo de la habitación. Espera a que todo acabe pero el desastre nunca llega.

Draco la presenta con su madre y el miedo se transforma en nervios. Nunca había estado tan nerviosa en su vida, ni en los Ë.X.T.A.S.I.S. en la escuela se comparaba.

Para su suerte, Narssisa Malffoy la acepta y hace que sus nervios disminuyan un poco. Pero el nerviosismo regresa cuando Draco le propone matrimonio, lo hace de manera casual pero no es lo que le interesa, él siempre ha sido así, solo atina a abrazarlo con fuerza y respondiendo un gran si.

...

Ella se mira en el espejo del baño mientras reflexiona lo vivido con Draco Malfoy, su ahora esposo.

No ha cambiado nada, sigue siendo un narcisista prepotente con sus amigos y aún no supera que su amiga Pansy se quedara con Ronald Weasley

Pero no lo cambiaría por nada. Lo quiere así como es. Solo ella conoce un Draco diferente cuando están solos, un Draco que es casi tierno y dedicado con ella.

Sonríe mientras mira el pequeño aparato en forma de lápiz que tenía entre las manos, tenía una noticia importante que darle a su esposo narcisista y estaba segura que iría a presumírselo a los demás al enterarse.

Después de todo. No todos los días uno se entera de que va a ser padre.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Y bien hasta aquí. Espero que les haya gustado. Agradecimientos a Chirstabell Murphy, Little Hope, Day Ross, Caroone y Soriangel Villegas D'Monteros por sus comentarios. También a los que dejaron reviews anónimos.**

**Salesia: Que bueno que te haya gustado. Espero que te guste este tambien.**

**Lorena: ¡Aquí el prometido! Espero que este también te guste.**

**Ahora, ¿Qué les pareció este capitulo? Dejen un review con tu respuesta.**

**Un saludo **

**Fatty Rose Malfoy. **


End file.
